


Night Out

by undapperthought



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night as friends turns into something more. Hummelberry smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

Kurt and Rachel had just finished unpacking the last of their moving boxes the night before, and now they have nothing to do for the night. Rachel being newly single, and Blaine still in Lima, they aren't quite ready for the New York club scene yet, so they've agreed to keep each other company. 

“Why don't we get dressed up and go see Wicked? I still have those tickets my dads gave me.” Rachel suggests. “They should still be good.”

“Sure.” Kurt says, figuring they have nothing better to do for the night. Might as well go see one of his favorite shows on Broadway, especially if he can see it for free. 

A while later, after several changes of outfits and fighting over who was hogging the bathroom mirror while they did their hair, they go downstairs and hail a cab. 

“I still can't believe that guard let us sing on the Gershwin stage when we were here last time.” Rachel says, reminiscing. 

“I can't believe they didn't ban us for life or something.” Kurt remarks. 

The cab pulls up outside the theater and Kurt takes out his wallet and pays the driver, tipping him generously. He opens the door for Rachel, taking her hand and helping her out of the car. 

They walk to the ticket window, show their tickets, and are pointed in the direction of their seats. They find them fairly easily with a little help from a security guard. They come across and settle in comfortably. 

The show starts, and they are both thrilled to be there, watching anything at all really, on Broadway, happy to be in New York. 

Part way through the show, Kurt's mind starts to drift, thinking about how next year it will be Blaine with him at the Broadway shows, Blaine holding his hand, hailing cabs, fighting over the mirror while they get ready to go out, making up with slow kisses down his neck, hands running over his back, down to squeeze his ass while they grind together and -

Kurt mentally slaps himself. He is getting hard at his thoughts, and that simply wouldn't do. Sure, he hasn't had sex with Blaine or anyone else since the night before he left Ohio, but still. 

That was several weeks ago. He'd been spoiled, getting used to sex with Blaine on a regular, almost daily basis. Now he has to settle for his right hand on the rare occasion he can find time alone from his new nosy roommate. A roommate who has no problem waltzing into the bathroom while he is alone in the shower at any given time without so much as a knock on the door. 

Kurt tries to ignore it, but he's shifting in his seat too much, and Rachel notices. “What's wrong?” she asks.

“Nothing's wrong. Watch the show.” He says, crossing his legs to try and hide he slight tenting of his dress slacks. 

A little bit in, his hard-on has yet to subside, and he notices Rachel licking her lips subconsciously. It makes him even harder. He lets out a faint whimper that he cannot control, hoping no one heard, but Rachel does. She looks over at Kurt, and sees him squirming in his seat. Rachel looks down, and sees the massive bulge in his pants. She leans in close and whispers seductively in his ear, “The show is almost over. If you want, I could help you with that when it is.” She teases him by running her hand up his thigh. He makes no move to stop her. She spends the last twenty minutes of the show running her hand over the bulge in Kurt's pants, just often enough to keep him hard and drive him out of his mind. 

When the show is over, Kurt grabs her wandering hand and holding his jacket in front of him, they practically run out of the theater. 

Rachel takes the lead as they walk and heads down an alley. She pushes him up against a brick wall and kisses him hard. He returns the kiss like his life depends on it, whimpering into her mouth when she grinds her hips against his. 

She undoes his belt buckle and slides her hand down his pants into his briefs, wraps her hand around him, and gives him a few good strokes. 

“Rachel, please.” Kurt begs.

Rachel moves down his body and her bare knees hit the pavement. She pulls out his cock and gives no warning before taking as much of him into her mouth as she can without choking. She sucks him off and strokes him with the other hand wrapped around what she cannot take. She takes a deep breath and relaxes her throat, and pushes forward, moving her hands to his hips to hold him in place, and his cock slides to the back of her throat.

“Ohmygod, Rachel, I'm gonna...Oh fuck!” Kurt warns her, but she ignores him and tries to take him deeper as he comes. She swallows every drop he gives her. 

Kurt's dazed, but he knows enough to help her to her feet. “Let's go home. I'm not done with you yet.” His voice comes out in a growl. 

They exit the alley and hail another taxi. 

The cab ride isn't very long, and Kurt spends it sliding his hand up Rachel's thigh and under her dress. A few blocks from their apartment, Kurt's thumb catches just right on the seam of her pantyhose, and he takes the opportunity to tear a hole in them, moving his hand under the thin fabric. He moves her panties aside and strokes her clit, surprised at how wet she was. He keeps at her until she is close to coming, and the cab pulls in front of their apartment. Kurt pays the cabbie and they race inside. 

The door is barely closed before they are tearing each others clothes off, throwing them on the floor as they go to Kurt's bedroom. He lays her down on the duvet and rips the hole in her pantyhose more, enough that he can get his mouth on her. He runs his tongue over her clit, gauging her reactions and using them to guide him. He slides his fingers over where she is dripping and sinks two of them deep inside of her. She moans, humping at his hand, and despite coming only a short while before, Kurt is rock hard in his pants and rutting down into the mattress. 

When she comes, her juices run down his chin and over his wrist and he almost comes in his pants. 

“Kurt, fuck me. Please. I need you to fuck me now.” Kurt moves away as she writhes on his bed, long enough to grab a condom from the night stand. She takes it from him, tears it open with her teeth while he pulls his pants off, and rolls it down his length. He tears her pantyhose the rest of the way off with her panties and tosses them aside. 

Kurt runs the head of his cock over her entrance, smiling when she moans as he glides over her swollen clit. He pushes into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her, but when she pushes back hard he can't help but thrust into her completely. He fucks into her hard, and when she puts her hands on his shoulders to hang on, he grabs them, holding them down over her head. 

He knows she is going to be sore, but he doesn't slow. She climaxes again, and he can feel her come sliding over his cock and drip down his balls. It drives him wild, and he pulls her in close as he spills into the condom. 

He kisses down her neck slowly as he pulls out. He deals with the condom, wrapping it in a tissue and tossing it into the waste basket beside the nightstand. 

They wiggle around, climbing under the covers and Kurt spoons her from behind. They can deal with what just happened and what it means some other time. For now, they'll just sleep.


End file.
